Only You Pharaoh Atem Love Story Chapter 1
by Sapphire She-Wolf
Summary: Young outcast, Ammy, has just been too different from everyone else in her small village. But, when the Pharaoh of Egypt sets his sights on her, Ammy finds that life isn't so bad after all.
1. Chapter 1

Only You

(Pharaoh Atem Love Story)

Chapter. 1

The Outcast

~`* "Ammy! Ammy, wake up, you're gonna be late for school!" I stirred, as the rather annoying sound of my friend, Issun's, voice woke me from my slumber. "Ten more minutes..." I mumbled, lying my head back down on my pillow. Suddenly, I felt the splash of cold water, causing me to wake from my sleep in a panic. "Wh-What the hell? I-It's freezing!" I yelped, wrapping my arms around me, shivering, as I directed my attention over to my little, bouncing friend, Issun, who just sat there, on the floor, laughing at me. "I told you to get up, furball!" He laughed. "_Issun_!" I growled, baring my teeth, my Wolf's Fangs befinning to show. I am an Animaegus, a human who can transform into a Wolf, as were all of the other kids in Kamiki Village, except for the fact that they were all only able to transform into dogs, and cats, it was rare for for an Animaegus child to be born with the capability to turn into a wolf, and it was also heavily looked down upon/scorned. I was frequently bullied, and picked on by all the other kids, 'cause, I was just too different from them, I guess. Few in Kamiki respected wolves though, which, didn't really make my life any easier for me at all. y friend, Issun, was something called a Ponkle, a miniature human, who, like me, had powers all his very own as well, and he was my only friend in the entire village, so you can understand how lonely I felt. All the other kids had Ponkles as well, as Ponkles functioned as little Envoys, and/or Guardians, and had done so for hundreds of years in our village, practically becoming a tradition. Kamiki Village was a mixture of both a small village, and a large town, almost a tiny hamlet, nestled in a grove of proud, and beautiful cherry blossom trees, who's scent kept the air in our village clean. Anyways, I growled at Issun, baring my teeth, my Wolf's Fangs beginning to show. "I wouldn't waste my time growling at me, if I were you, you're already late for school as is, furball." He chuckled, bouncing over to my clock. "Ah, shit! You're right! I gotta go, come on, Issun!" I yelled, transforming into my Wolf form, and taking off, Issun holding on tight to the fur of my right shoulder. "Hurry, Ammy, hurry!" "I'm goin' as fast as I can, Issun, I can't go any faster!" I yelled back, as I finally slid into the schoolyard, bolting through the school doors, and hallways, finally coming to a screeching halt in front of my classroom door. "Ok, Issun, do your thing." I whispered, lowering my snout, as Issun bounced off, and carefully, yet, slowly opened my classroom door, just enough for me to squeeze through. "Ok, Ammy, your teacher has his back turned, and is too busy writing on the chalkboard, and addressing the rest of the class to even notice you sneaking in." He whispered, bouncing into the fur of my neck/my mane, hiding within it. "Ok, now, nice, and easy, Ammy." He whispered into my ear, as I crawled carefully into the classroom, hoping I wouldn't be noticed. "Miss Amaterasu, we all know you're very late, and are sneaking into class again, so, just take your seat, and get started on your work." My teacher, Mr. Samickle, stated, folding hios arms across his chest, and looking at me, as I peeked my head out from the back of the classroom. "Damn!", I growled beneath my breath. The rest of the class began to laugh at me, as I walked to my desk, and took my seat, reverting back to my human form. I blushed hard when I realized that the boy I liked, Michida, was laughing really hard at me as well. "Class! Class! Settle down, settle down! Mr. Samickle yelled, as the class quieted. Finally, the bell for lunch rang, and I headed to the roof where Issun, and I always ate, away from the other kids who either chose to eat inside, or outside, where the schoolyard was, on the lower floor of the school, but, never on the roof. "I feel so stupid." "We both do, Ammy. Man, what is with those stuck-up kids, why do they pick on solely you?" Issun asked, clear irratation in his voice. "You, and I both know why, Issun. It's because I'm a Wolf, which, makes me different, and we all know how difficult being different can be." "Yeah, but, that still doesn't make it right, I mean, the _Pharaoh's_ different, and nobody _ever_picks on him." He had a point. "Issun, that's because the Pharaoh is the sole ruler of these lands, and actually _power_, get it? _Power_. Something _we do not_, and _will never_ have." I answered, biting into a piece of chicken. "That's true. Ammy, do you think _we'll_ever get the chance to meet the Pharaoh?" "Ha! Never in a million years, he's a powerful ruler, and we're just simple peasants. As if!" I scoffed. The bell to get back to class rang, and Issun, and I headed back, entering the classroom. I took my usual spot, by the window, wher I could zone out, if I chose to. The rest of the day went by rather quickly, and the bell to finally go home rang. "Oh, and class, the Pharaoh has declared that you all will have the next three weeks off of school, he has declared a holiday, so, have a great break!" Mr. Samickle yelled, as we all left. I walked out of the doors of the school, and out of the schoolyard, as I walked home, in my Wolf form, Issun riding on the back of my neck. "Finally! A whole three weeks off of school, that Pharaoh's a damn good guy in my book!" "I know, for realz, yeh?" "Yup!" Issun answered, as I continued walking home. "Going somewhere, _Bingo_?" I heard a familiar voice sarcasticly ask. "Don't pay him, or his little gang any mind, Ammy, they're not worth it." Issun whispered in my ear, in an attempt to calm me. "My name's _Ammy_!" I snapped. Issun sighed. "And you could call him idiot." He muttered beneath his breath, hopping off of my neck. "I'm sorry, Ammy, Ammy the half-breed." "Ah, ha, ha, ha! Good one, Steele!" One of my enemy, Steele's lackies laughed. "And what're you, Ponkle-boy, part chicken?" Steele teased, nudging Issun, causing him to stumble backward. "Issun! Steele, just leave him outta this." I growled, blocking Steele from Issun with mybody, a dangerous mistake on my part, but, what the hell did I care? "Oh, Ammy, I've got a message for your mother." He stated, swatting me a couple of times in the face with his tail. Steele, as if to anger me further, began howling in an absurd manner, as if to mock me. "Heh, heh! How do you say, 'Get Lost!', in Wolf? Ha!" "Or, 'Go chase your tail!', ! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" They laughed. Offended, and already angry, I began to growl, baring my teeth, approaching them, as Issun gripped my tail, yelling, "No, Ammy! _Whoa_!" Steele appeared to take notice, as did his little gang. "Hmph! Get 'er." He said, his voice cold as ice, as his little gang began barking, and growling at me likethe dogs they knew themselves to be."Get lost, Wolf-dog, you better get back to your pack!" Steele spat, shoving me onto my side with his shoulder, as both he, and his little gang began kicking dirt at me, and Issun as we both walked away. "C'mon, Ammy, let's go, just walk away, and ignore 'em." Issun said, placing a gentle, tiny hand on my shoulder, as he hopped onto the back of my neck. Suddenly, I felt something hard hit the spot inbetween my shoulderblades, causing me to slip, and fall, sliding into a barrel of ice-cold water. I began to run, with Issun riding on the back of my neck. I ran, and ran until I eventually ran into a crowd of people, stopping to find out what was going on. They were cheering, smiling, clapping, laughing, and even dancing. "Ammy, look!" Issun yelled, pointing at a beautiful, red chariot with golden trim being pulled by two horses. Aboard the chariot stood a young man, probably a couple of years older than myslelf, with violet eyes, and spiky, violet, and black hair, his skin, tan, and his body adorned with royal robes, gold jewelry, and a beautiful, golden headdress. "Ammy! That's the Pharaoh!" "Yeah..." I sighed, and what a handsome Pharaoh he was indeed. "Hey, Wolf-dog! Come back here, we're not done with you yet!" I heard the sound of Steele's voice yell, as I turned to see both him, and his gang persuing me. "Run, Ammy, _run_!" Issun yelled, nudging me to go. I can't, there's nowhere to run, I have to stand my ground, and face them, there's no other choice!" "You mean _we_ have to face them!" Issun yelled, hopping off of my neck, and standing beside me, prepared to fight. "No, I mean _me_!" I yelled, using my tail to brush him outf the way. "Ammy-!" "Stay out this, Issun! This is just between me, and them now!" I yelled, as Steele, and his gang attacked, thrashing, clawing, and biting wildly in the dirt. "Gotcha!" Steele yelled, as he grabbed me by my shoulder, his fangs sinking deep into my flesh, drawing a cry of pain from me. Steele chuckled, and threw me into the huge crowd of people, causing me to bump into someone who then proceeded to kick me in my already injured, and slightly bleeding shoulder. I staggered to my feet, and turned to walk away. Suddenly, one of the villagers threw a rock at me, landing a hit on my injured, and now bleeding shoulder, causing me to slide into the Pharaoh' chariot, once again hitting my shoulder. "Ammy!" I heard Issun yell, as he ran up to me. "You there!" I heard an n-familiar voice yell. A man with blue eyes, a harsh, and a strange, golden object that looked like a rod in his hand approached us. "How dare you! Assaulting the Pharaoh's chariot, and in the middle of a parade, no less! You shall be punished!" He elled, grabbing me by my wounded shoulder in an attempt to lift me to my feet. "Ah!" I yelped, biting his hand, causing him to release me. "Ah! Why you disgusting, little-!" He was stopped, as the Pharaoh stepped down from his chariot, and kneeled down beside me, placing a gentle hand on my back. "Seto, this young girl has not harmed myself, nor anyone else in any way at all. It was an accident, and I say that it is quite alright. Therefore, this young girl shall not be touched, nor will she be harmed, or as you say, 'punished', in any way! Do I make myself clear?" The man called Seto hesitated, looking at me with his cold, blue eyes. "Yes, my Pharaoh. Forgive me." He answered, bowing, and taking his leave. "Serves him right! Ammy, are you-!" "Are you alright?" I heard the Pharaoh ask, as he looks at me with such tenderness in his gorgeous, violet eyes. I froze, becoming lost in his eyes. "Ammy, answer him!" Issun whispered, nudging me. "I...I..." I took off, running away from him. "Wait! Please, wait! Come back! You've nothing to fear!" I heard him yelling, as he chased after me. "You've gotta be kidding me! Not only is he following me, but, he's fast too? What the hell?" I half-yelled to Issun, who jumped off my neck, and grabbed my tail, slowing me down. "Let go of me, Issun!" "No! Not until youanswer him first!can't you see he's worried about you?Not to mention he saved you!"Issun yelled, not releasing me. "He has no reason to even have an Outcast like me on his mind!" I yelled back, tears coming to my eyes, as painful memories of both the past, and the present flashed before my eyes. "Ammy!" Issun yelled, as his grip on me slipped, causing him to release me, as I ran into a metallic box, worsening the injuries in my shoulder, causing me to cry out in pain. "Ammy!" Issun yelled, running over to me. "Oh, my god! Ammy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-!" "It's ok, Issun. It was my fault for being so reckless when you both were only trying to help." I answered, attempting to stagger to my feet, only to fall back down. "Ammy!" "I'm ok, Issun." I answered, lying down on the ground, giving in tothe pain of my injury. "There you are! Are you alright? You're bleeding." Came the voice of the Pharaoh, as he slowly approached me. I curled my lips back, and bared my teeth, snarling at him. "Sshh...It's alright, you've nothing to fear, I just want to help you." He whispered, cautiously, slowly approaching me. "Easy, Ammy easy. Just let him help you." Issun gently whispered, rubbing my shoulder, as he hopped onto the back of my neck again. "My Pharaoh!" I suddenly heard a vaguely familiar voice ask.  
~`*The Pharaoh's .P.O.V.*`~  
~`* "My Pharaoh!" I heard a voice yell, causing me to turn my head. "Yes, Seto? I am right here." I answered. "My Pharaoh, I'm afraid your time on the outside has come to an end, and you must head back to the palace." "Ah, I see. Wait for me, I shall be there momentarily." I commanded. "Yes, sire." Seto answered, bowing and once again, taking his leave. "Now then, to tend to you." I stated, turning my head, only to find the young female, and her little friend gone. 'Where could she have gone so quickly without my noticing, and will she be ok? I must admit, I'm very worried about her...I must find her!'...


	2. Chapter 2

Only You

(Pharaoh Atem Love Story)

Chapter. 2

"Find Her!"

~`*Regular/ Ammy's .P.O.V.*`~

~`*While the Pharaoh, and his, what would appear to be advisor, Seto, I believe he was called, were busy talking, I took the opportunity to slip away, and out of sight. I headed back to the old, abandoned boat that I had been living in with Issun since I was a pup. Suddenly, I smelled something, a scent that seemed vaguely familiar to me...The scent of other wolves nearby...There, on a hill, they stood, three adults, and a tiny pup. The leader, a dark grey wolf, howled at me, as if to get my attention, and stopped to look at me, both he, and his pack, all with curious expressions, with ears pricked foreward, and alert, as if asking me if I would join their pack...I turned down the offer, cocking my ears back, and walking away...

~`*Issun's .P.O.V.*`~

~`*I watched, as Ammy turned her back on her own kin, and sighed heavily with deep sadness. "Not a dog, not a Wolf, all she knows is what she's not. If only she could see what she is." I mumbled, watching, as the small pack of other wolves moved on, shortly before following Ammy onto the old, abandoned boat that we had both been living in since she, herself was once a pup.

~`*Regular/Ammy's .P.O.V.*`~

~`*Once on the old, abandoned boat, that had been my home for so very long, all I did was sit there, at the edge of it watching the sunset, smiling, and blushing, as the young Pharaoh's face came to mind. "And _what_ is so interesting?" I heard Issun ask, I sighed, "The Pharaoh..." "You're in love...So go find him, and make your move, after all, he's just gotta be looking for you, especially, after seeing that nasty wound in your shoulder." Issun answered, nudging me. "Nah, he's not really my type, and I know for a fact that I'm not really his either, besides, I like Michida." "Ok, first of all, that Michida guy doesn't even acknowledge the fact that you even exist, besides, I think he's with that other girl in your class, Maica, plus, they all make fun of you, tease you, taunt you, laugh at you, and talk about you from behind your back. Two, how do you know that you're not the Pharaoh's type? I don't remember him ever saying that to you, or even about you at all, and why isn't he your type? Is it the whole She-Wolf Outcast business again? You gotta let that go, and stop thinkin' like that, and actually try for the Pharaoh." "Why?" I giggled. "Ugh, Ammy, I just told you why." He answered, rubbing the top of my head with his tiny hand. Later that night, I left the old, abandoned boat with Issun, once again, riding on the back of my neck, as we headed back into town. As we continued walking through town, we caught sight of Michida, and one of the other girls from my class , Maica, kissing, and embracing one another. "Oh, Ammy...I'm so sorry..." Issun whispered, patting the side of my neck. A-little heart-broken, I walked away, and continued walking through town...

~`*Meanwhile, (Back At The Palace)*`~  
~`*The Pharaoh's .P.O.V.*`~

~`*I sat on my throne, deep in thought, as the young girl's face came to mind. 'Where is she? I have to find her!' I thought, placing my fingertips to my forehead. "My Pharaoh, is something thematter?" I heard the voice of my servant, Isis, ask me. "No, everything is fine, Isis," She looked me. "Forgive me, my Pharaoh, but, I do not believe you. You have been most melancholy since since you returned Kamiki Village. I wish to know why." She stated, as I stood, and motioned for her follow. We walked through the courtyrad for a time before I eventually spoke to her of what was on my mind. "Isis, earlier today, during the parade, I met this young girl." "I thought as much. She stated, smiling sweetly at me. "Wait, you mean, you knew?" "Of course I knew. Remember, my millenium necklace shows me all; Past, Present, and Future, and it has shown me the girl you met, and a most beautiful girl she is, indeed." She answered, looking at me. "Isis, that girl...When we met, she seemed so frightened, and fragile, and that wound on her shoulder has me very worried about her, and I-!" "And you wish to find her, is that correct?" "Yes, Isis, please, help me find her." "My Pharaoh, I fear it is far too late to find her tonight, however, I shall rally the royal guards, and the other members of your sacred court, and we, myself included, shall all help you find her at dawn, tomorrow." She stated. "Thankyou, Isis. You are dismissed." "My Pharaoh." She answered, bowning, and taking her leave. 'I _will_ find you.'...

~`*Meanwhile, (The Next Morning)*`~  
~`*Regular/Ammy's .P.O.V.*`~

~`*I awoke the next morning on the old, abandoned boat to the smell of fresh food being cooked. "Issun, get up!" He stirred. "What is it, Ammy?" "Do you smell that?" "Smell what?" "Food!" I yelled, attempting to rush off the boat, only to feel a sharp pain in my shoulder, causing me to stumble. "Whoa, easy, Ammy. Take it easy, girl. Your wounds from your battle with Steele have not yet healed." Issun said, gently patting the side of my neck with his tiny hand, his voice gentle. "You're right, Issun, I should take it easy." I answered, walking into the village, (which, was more like a town, by the way, too.), with Issun, once again, riding on the back of my neck. As we entered town, we couldn't help, but, notice all of the royal guards that were standing around. "Why're they here? Did the Pharaoh come back?" Issun asked, a hint of curiousity in his tone, then, he gasped slightly. "Maybe he came back to look for you! You should go find him, and meet up with him, Ammy!" "_Whoa_, slow down for a minute, Issun. Let's not jump the trigger _just_ yet. We don't really know _exactly_ why it is the royal guards are here, or what they want. They could be here for a number of reasons, and I _highly_ doubt either of _us_ have _anything_ to do with it." "That's true." Issun answered, sighing slightly...

~`*Meanwhile*`~  
~`*The Pharaoh's .P.O.V.*`~

~`*In the morning, just as the sun began to rise over the horizon, Isis, and I rallied the royal guards, and my sacred court, and headed into the town of Kamiki Village. Finally, I had arrived, and had both my royal guards, as well as my sacred court spread out, so as to cover more ground, and begin the search for the young girl with the Sapphire-Blue hair, and eyes, whom I had met yesterday. It was already mid-morning, and there was still no sign of her, driving me to become all the more worried for her safety, making my search al the more thorough, yet, slightly frantic. I walked around the small town, looking for any sign of her until I heard the sudden sound of someone yelling.  
~`*Regular/Ammy's .P.O.V.*`~

~`*I ran, as the butcher yelled at me, throwing pots, pans, and knives at me, one of each landing a hit on my already injured shoulder, causing me to bleed, and cry out in pain. "Get out of here, you wild animal! Go on, you mutt!" He yelled. I ran, and ran, until, suddenly, I saw the Pharaoh, and slid right in front of him, coming nose-to-nose with him, reverting back to my human-form.

~`*The Pharaoh's .P.O.V.*`~

~`* "_Oh_...It's you. I've been looking all over for you, my dear. Hello, again." I said, smiling sweetly at her, and gently stroking the side of her face with my hand. I felt her shiver, and saw her cheeks flush crimson. She was beautiful, her Sapphire-Blue hair, and eyes, her soft, fragile, porcelain skin...Oh, Ra, she was so beautiful, and I just had to have her by my side.

~`*Regular/Ammy's .P.O.V.*`~

~`* "_Oh_...It's you. I've been looking all over for you, my dear. Hello, again." The Pharaoh said, smiling sweetly, and gently stroking the side of my face with his hand. The Pharaoh's hands, so soft, and gentle, the quiet of them, as he gently stroked the side of my face with one, and my arm with the other, sending shivers of pleasure up, and down my spine. His tan skin, so soft, his boy, well-muscled, and strong, his wild, spiky, violet, and black hair, and his gorgeous, violet eyes, staring deep into my own, so full of worry, and love. 'Am I really falling for him?' I thought, as I closed my eyes, and leaned slightly into his hand, wanting to feel more of his tender touch. He chuckled, "You like that, don't you?" He asked, moving one hand down to my neck, while the other wandered to my back, gently pushing me into a warm embrace, as his hand continued to stroke my neck. "Yes." I whispered into his shoulder, as I rested my head on it. "I'm glad." He whispered against the skin of my neck, causing me to shiver with pleasure. Suddenly, I heard the sound of clanking armor. "There she is! After her, and don't let her get away!" I heard one of the royal gaurds yell. "Oh, no!" I yelled, attempting to struggle out of the arms of the Pharaoh. "Let me go! I have to leave!" I yelled. "No, I lost you once, and it took me forever to find you again, and now that I have, I cannot afford to lose you again! Please, stay with me!" He yelled back, gripping my wrist. "Pharaoh! You've absolutely _no_reason at all to even have an _outcast_ like me on your mind! Let me-!" I was interrupted by a sudden, sharp pain in my shoulder, then, everything around me went black. Oh, inari...


	3. Chapter 3

Only You

(Pharaoh Atem Love Story)

Chapter. 3

Stricken ill

~`*The Pharaoh's .P.O.V.*`~

~`* "Pharaoh! You've absolutely _no_ reason at all to even have an outcast like me on your mind! Let me-!" She yelled, as she suddenly collapsed before me, as I caught her in my arms. "Ammy!" I heard a voice yell, as I turned to see what looked like a little, green, bouncing bug, bouncing up, and down on the ground, beside the young girl, "_And_ who are you?" I asked, holding her close to me. "The name's Issun, and the girl you're holdin' is Ammy, _my_best friend!" He answered. 'Ammy...Such a beautiful name...' I thought, gently stroking the side of her face with my finger. Suddenly, she began to stir, "I-Issun...?..." Shejust barely managed to stammer, her voice slightly hoarse."Yeah, Ammy, I'm right here." He answered, bounding into the palm of her hand. Ammy, with her cheeks flushed, her breathing labored, and her body hot, and sweaty, fell unconcious, once again. "Ammy! Ammy, please, wake up! Open your eyes, my dear!" I said, raising my voice, and gently shaking her. "Ammy! What's wrong with her?" "I'm not sure, but, I know how to find out, come!" I commanded, taking Ammy in my arms, and mounting my horse, wrapping an arm around her waist, and holding her in my lap, while holding the reins with my free hand. "Isis! Shada! I need your help!" I yelled, riding to them, and dismounting from my horse with Ammy in my arms. "My Pharaoh! There you are! What is it?" "I've finally found her again, but, I'm afraid she's fallen ill! Please, we must help her!" I yelled, becoming very worried, as I felt her body beginning to heat up even more than before. "Calm down, my Pharaoh, and allow me to examine her." Isis stated, placing a hand on Ammy's forehead. "Oh my, she's burning a very high fever, and her breathing is very labored, but, I can't tell you anymore than that." "We should hurry back to the palace, and transport her there, immediately!" Isis ordered. We all mounted our horses, and rode quickly back to the palace. Once we had arrived, Ammy was taken to one of our medical chambers where Shada, and Isis tended to her. I waited for what felt like an eternity, pacing back, and forth in complete circles, for any news reguarding Ammy, and her health. "Don't worry, Pharaoh, she'll be ok. She's a wolf, after all, she can lick this. She's strong, and she's a fighter, that's just part of who she is." I heard the familiar voice of Ammy's friend, Issun say, as he bounded onto my shoulder, and placed a tiny hand on it, as if to comfort me. "Let's hope..." I answered. About an hour later, Shada emerged from Ammy's medical chamber. "My Pharaoh." "Shada, how is she?" I asked, clear concern in my voice. "Well, for now, her condition is stable. Upon my examination, however, I discovered that she has not been eating very well at all, making her very mal-nourished, leaving her body very weak, she has not been hydrating very well, either, making her very dehydrated, and only adding to the weakness of her body. Furthermore, her body has also contracted a sever infection caused by the open, untreated wound in her shoulder, leaving her gravely ill. She is notably stressed, mentally, as well as physically.I have cleaned, and dressed the wound in her shoulder, as well. Now, all we have to is wait, for, the infection has left her comatose, but, she should awaken soon, though." He informed. "Thankyou, Shada." I answered, as he nodded, bowing, and taking his leave. I entered the medical chamber, and sat at Ammy's bedside, taking her hand in mine. "Ammy...You're so beautiful...I remember when I first laid eyes on you, and I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen...Ammy, please, I need you, just hang on, if not for yourself, your friend, Issun, or anyone else, then, please, hang on for me..." I whispered, tears coming to my eyes, as I leant in toward her, and kissed her soft lips as she slept. I stayed by her bedside, and rested my head on the edge of the bed, watching her unconcious form, hoping, praying that somehow, she would be ok. Three hours passed, and Ammy still showed no signs of life, cauing me to become all the more worried, and fearful that she may not awaken. "...Pharaoh...?..." I suddenly heard a familiar voice ask. I lifted my head to find her awakening, her hand beginning to gently grip mine. "Ammy?..." I asked, looking at her, as she opened her tired, Sapphire-Blue eyes half-way, and looked at me. "Pharaoh...?..." She asked again, her voice a-little hoarse, as she smiled sweetly at me. "Yes, Ammy...I'm here." I whispered, taking her, and holding it against my cheek, gently kissingher palm, as a tear streamed down my face, causing her to blush slightly, as a shade of crimson creeped across her cheeks, Ra, I was so relieved that she was alright!...

~`*Regular/Ammy's .P.O.V.*`~

~`* "...Pharaoh...?..." I asked for a second time, as the Pharaoh took my hand, and held it against his cheek, gently kissing my palm,tears ever so slightly coming to his eyes as one streamed down his face. "Yes, Ammy...I'm here." He whispered, leaning overme, and kissing my forehead, causing me to blush. He chuckled, "I was so worried about you...I missed you." He whispered once more, as he sat on the edge of the bed beside me, my hand in his, as he gazed at me with such love, and tenderness in his eyes.

~`*Isis' .P.O.V.*`~

~`*I watched as the Pharaoh sat on the edge of the young girl's bed, Ammy, I believe was her name. I smiled, as I watched the Pharaoh gaze at her with such love in his eyes, a look that neither I, nor anyone else have seen him give to anyone, except theyoung Lady Ammy. Suddenly, I began to have visions of what would appear to be the very near future. The images of the Pharaoh proposing to the young Ammy, Lady Ammy becoming our future queen, and-! 'What's this?' I thought, as an image of a very pregnant Lady Ammy, and the birth of their child, a beautiful baby girl with eyes as blue as her mother's, with beauty to match. 'The Pharaoh, and the Lady Ammy are to be married, and become the future rulers of all of Egypt, and what's more, is that the Lady Ammy is to bear the Pharaoh's child, a young girl, who shall become the future, and possibly sole ruler of Egypt!' I thought. 'I must announce this most joyous news to Mana, Shada, and to Mahad!' I thought once more, taking my leave.

~`*Regular/Ammy's.P.O.V.*`~

~`* "Ammy! You're awake, and you're ok!" I heard Issun yel,as he bounced onto my shoulder. "Hey, Isuun! I'm glad I'm ok too, pal." I answered, nuzzling him. "You two seem very close." I heard the Pharaoh reply. "Actually, yes, we are. Issun is my best friend, and really, my only friend, and has been since I was a pup." I answered, my blue eyes meeting the Pharaoh's violet gaze, Issun bounding into my lap. "Yes, I can see that. In any case, you should get some rest, my dear." The Pharaoh replied, kissing my forehead,standing up, andpreparing to take his leave. I gently gripped his hand,and he looked at me. "Um, Pharaoh?" I asked timidly, looking up at him. "Yes, my dear?" He answered, his violet gaze never once leaving me. "Please, don't go...Please, stay with me...I want you to." Ireplied meekly, blushing, andbreakingmy gaze upon him, looking down. "Yes, of course I will, but, _only_ because _you_ asked." He answered, sitting on the edge of the bed, beside me again, holding my hand with one hand, and gentky tapping my nose with his indexfingerwith his freehand, causing me to giggle. "Rest." He whispered, kissing my forehead, before placing a gentle hand on the back of my head, making me rest my head on his muscular chest. "Goodnight, Ammy." He whispered, gently strokingthe side of my face. "Goodnight, Pharaoh." I answered, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat...


	4. Chapter 4

Only You

(Pharaoh Atem Love Story)

Chapter. 4

First Kisses

~`*I awoke the next morning to the sound of someone humming a tune I did not recodnise. I opened my eyes only to see the Pharaoh standing on his balcony, gazing out at the sunrise. I blushed, as I realized that he had removed his tunic, and it now rested at the base of the bed. I had to admit, he looked kinda beautiful, standing on his balcony, gazing out at the sunrise, the rays of the rising sun kissing his tanned skin, as the light breeze gently blew his wild, spiky, violet, and black hair. I listened as he hummed softly, his voice silky, and smooth, yet, gentle. I carefully, and quietly got out of bed, and approached him from behind, remaining about five feet away. "Ah, I see you're awake. Goodmorning, my beauty." The Pharaoh said, greeting me warmly, as he turned to face me, extending his arm out to me. I took his hand, and he gently kissed it, causing me to blush, as he gently pulled me over to the balcony, standing behind me. I sighed in content, as I gazed upon the Pharaoh's kingdom, shimmering in the rays of the rising sunlight. "Oh, Pharaoh...It's beautiful." I sighed. "Yes...Beautiful." He sighed, as I felt his gaze upon me. "U-Um, Pharaoh...I-I-!" "Shhh." He whispered, placing a finger to my lips, and a hand on my neck. "Atem, when I said it was beautiful, I was talking about the sunrise, and your kingdom in it's rays..." I stated, blushing, and looking out towards the rising sun. "I know very well what you meant, but, what I was looking at is far more beautiful than any sunrise, or sunset." He answered, placing his warm fingertips under my chin. "What did you see?" I asked, 'Stupid! It was me!', I thought. "You." He answered, gazing deeply into my eyes. "Me? But, I-I-!" I was interrupted once again by the Pharaoh, as he gently pressed his lips to mine in a tender, yet, passionate kiss. 'H-He's kissing me!' I thought, blushing, as I placed my hands on his well-muscled chest, sliding them up to his neck, as I gently wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes, and kissing him back.

~`*The Pharaoh/Atem's .P.O.V.*`~

~`*I pressed my lips to her's in a tender, passionate kiss, her hands coming to my chest, and sliding up to my neck, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her tender touch felt good, as her warm hands made their way up my chest, eliciting a slight moan from me, as I ran my hands along her sides, causing her to moan slightly, pressing her body against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and slowly broke the kiss.

~`*Regular/Ammy's .P.O.V.*`~

~`*Atem broke the kiss for air, and gazed at me. "Pharaoh, I-I-!" I was once again interrupted by the Pharaoh, as he once again pressed his lips to mine in another tender kiss, however headded a-little heat to it, this time. I moaned, as he licked my bottom lip, asking for permission, and I allowed it, opening my mouth, and allowing him entrance, as our tongues made love for the very first time.

~`*The Pharaoh/Atem's .P.O.V.*`~

~`* "Pharaoh, I-I-!" I kissed her again. I don't know why, but, for some reason, I just couldn't resist kissing her soft lips, nor could I resist the taste of her mouth, so sweet, and addicting. She wrapped her arms even tighter around my neck, as our heated kiss grew all the more passionate. Ra! If I could, I would marry her, and become the _only_ man to warm her nights! Before too long, however, I broke the kiss for a final time.

~`*Regular/Ammy's .P.O.V.*`~

~`*ThePharaohbroke the kiss again, and gazed at me with his gorgeous, violet eyes. I had to admit, though, he was a very good kisser, and his tender, passionate, heated kisses left me in a daze. The rest of the day went by in a haze, asthe thought of the Pharaoh's kisses remained on my mind, and the ever present feeling of his lips on mine lingered. It seemed, every time I looked at him, or even made eye contact with him, I would become very nervous, and would try to hide the crimson blush on my cheeks, and every time I would try to talk to him, I would end up studdering, or rambling, and would make myself look like a complete idiot, in front of _him_, no less!

~`*The Pharaoh/Atem's .P.O.V.*`~

~`*I grinned as I watched Ammy wander about the palace the rest of the day, in a haze, placing a finger to her soft lips, as I tended to some un-finished business with my sacred court. I had to admit, although, I was busy, I found myself constantly thinking abou her, and about what it would be like to kiss her soft lips once more, no doubt, the members of my sacred court took notice. It was cute whenever Ammy, and I locked eyes, and she would become nervous, and try to hide the crimson blush on her cheeks, and it was funny whenever she tried to speak with me, and would instead end up rambling, and studdering, as her beautiful, sapphire-blue eyes would stare intently at the floor. Whenever I chuckled, it seemed to excite her, however, it seemed every tender touch, or just being near to me made her quiver, and I had to admit, it kinda turned me on. Every little reaction she had to me, or to my presence made me adore her all the more. It took everything in me not to just lean in, and kiss her soft lips to calm her, she was so adorable!

~`*Regular/Ammy's .P.O.V.*`~

~`*Later that night, as I sat outside, gazing at the stars, I heard footsteps approaching me. "Lady Ammy?" I heard a rather un-familiar, yet, feminine voice ask. "Yes?" I answered, turning my head to see a woman with deep, blue eyes, black hair, tan skin, and a rather unique-unique-looking, golden necklace with the eye of Horus on it around her neck standing behind me. "I am Isis, and I wish to speak with you." She replied, bowing, and standing beside me, as I sat. "May I?" She asked, looking at me. "Yes, of course." I answered, as she sat down, beside me. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, gazing up at the stars. "Well, lately, I have noticed that you, and the Pharaoh seem to have something for one another." She replied. I blushed, realizing she was right. "U-Um, w-well, I _really_ like him, and in fact, we've already, I mean, he's already-!" "You two've already begun getting romantically involved, and have, in fact, already shared your first kiss, or rather, first kisses, correct?" She interrupted, smiling at me. "W-Well, y-yes, but, how'd you know that? Have you been spying on us?" I gasped. "Do_you_ like the Pharaoh? Are _you_ his girlfriend, or his bride-to-be? I'm so sorry! I-!" "Lady Ammy, please, calm down! Now, I know about your relationship with the Pharaoh, because, my millenium necklace has shown mw all; Past, Present, and Future, and I have foreseen yours. To tell you the truth, I am actually rather happy for you both. It's abou time the Pharaoh has finally found someone to settle down with." She stated, taking both of my hands in her own, as she smiled sweetly at me. "Do you love him?" She asked, looking me in the eye. "Wh-What?" I asked. "You heard me. Do you love him?" She asked again, her gaze never once lifting from me. "Yes, I do." I answered, blushing, as the thought of his kisses came to mind again. "Come with me." She stated, leading me by the hand to what they called, 'The Conference Room', where the Pharaoh, and the rest of his, 'Sacred Court', as they were called, stood, shocked, as Isis, and I entered the room. "My Pharaoh." She said, bowing respectfully. "Isis, what is the meaning of this?" "We're in the middle of a conference!" "I need you all to leave the room, please. The Pharaoh, and the Lady Ammy need to be left alone." "But, Isis-!" "Please, do as I say." Isis commanded. All members of the sacred court inhaled sharply, as they all left the room, leaving just Isis, the Pharaoh, and I. "Tell him what you told me." Isis stated, before leaving the room. I just stood there, in complete silence, shaking slightly, my cheeks flushing crimson, my knees becoming weak, as I became nervous. Finally, after a long, and really rather un-comfortable silence, the Pharaoh spoke. "What did you tell her?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, and folding his arms across his chest. "N-Nothing." I answered nervously, looking down at the ground. Suddenly, I felt warm fingertips under my chin, as the Pharaoh lifted my head, forcing me to look at him. "You know better than to lie to me, Ammy." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Now, I will ask you again, what did you tell Isis?" He asked, his voice gentle, yet, stern. I sighed, my hands coming to his chest, he held me close, "I told Isis that I..." "Yes?" He asked, his face coming closer to mine. I sighed heavily, "I'm in love with you! I love you, and _only_ _you_!" I answered, raising my voice, and closing my eyes, as tears began to well up in them. I gasped as I had realized what I had just said. I turned away from him, my back facing him, as I placed a hand over my mouth in shock. The Pharaoh chuckled, "Ammy, my dear, did you not think that I felt the same way about _you_as well?" He whispered, wrapping his strong, protective arms around my waist from behind, resting his head on my shoulder. "Wait, you mean, you knew?" I asked, turning around to face him, placing my hands on his muscular chest once more. "I had a feeling you did...So, I asked Isis if she would speak with you to confirm your true feelings for me." He answered, grinning slyly, and winking at me. "So, you mean, you set this entire thing up?" I asked, as he nodded. "I had actually planned on telling you how I felt about you ,as well." He answered, as he led me to his bedroom chamber, shutting the door behind him. I stepped cautiously into his room, looking around, and admiring the beauty of it. It was then that I realized that I couldn't see the Pharaoh very well, for, there was very little light in his room, and I gasped, jumping a-bit, as I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me from behind. "Shhh, it's ok, it's just me." He whispered, resting his head on my shoulder once more. I turned to meet his gorgeous, violet gaze, "Pharaoh-!" I was interrupted, as he placed a finger to my lips. "Ammy, I think it's time I told you the truth aboout my feelings for you." He said, wrapping a strong arm around my waist, placing his other hand on the side of my face. "Pharaoh-!" "Shhh...It's _Atem_...Ammy, you mean Heaven, and Earth to me, truely, you do...I love you." He whispered, leaning in to capture my lips in a passionate kiss. 'A-Atem...' I thought, as I closed my eyes, and began to kiss him back.

~`*Atem's .P.O.V.*`~

~`* "I love you." I whispered, as I leant in to kiss her soft lips with more passion than I ever had before, making sure that she felt _all_ of my love for her in that kiss...


End file.
